


Feast

by Gairid



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-explanatory from the title; started as a drabble, but went somewhat over the word limit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feast

The candles, a small constellation of tapers lighted earlier in the evening, had guttered out for the most part, but the few that wavered still provided illumination enough for my exhausted inspection. His body bears my marks, bites and bruises busily knitting themselves into non-existence as the blood works its magic in him. There are faint streaks of that blood, barely there at all as it, too is re-absorbed by his fine skin; my hunger for him had demanded satiation and I’d left very little behind.

“What are you staring at?” Lestat demands in a slurred, lazy voice. His grey eyes are softly hazed,pale hair a matted riot of spikes and whorls. 

I wish I could drink the sound of his voice, taste the sight of him; I could feast upon him forever. “Who else is in the room?” I asked amused. “You are, as they say, a hot mess.”

He stretched, wincing a little. “No doubt. But look at you, still pristine, my beauty. I shall have to fuck that out of you.” His languid voice turned sharper deepening to a growl and he drew me close even as the torpor advanced upon us. 

“When we awaken I shall remind you, yes?”


End file.
